True Draconic Rebirth
by ZobbleStone
Summary: Dragons are now extinct and a true rebirth is soon to begin, a universe is destroyed and a new race joins the supernatural scene of an already pact new world.
1. Chapter 1

True Draconic Rebirth

Upon the death of the last true dragon, one egg for every true dragon fell from the sky. One after another, strongest first, weakest last, each in a perfect circle around a mysteriously spiralling orb of pure mana. This event lasted three days and was uninterrupted by the weather, the beasts that roamed the nearby meadow, the lizardfolk who thrived in the surrounding swamp or even the passing party of paladins. In the conclusion of this event, the orb of pure mana began corrupting into a rift of pure corruption, each of the dragon eggs began hovering above the soil below and glowing their own respective colours while beginning to orbit around the rift, speeds increasing gradually until the each of egg's afterimages merged into a massive glowing ring of rainbow colouration. The eggs of the chromatic dragons separated into a different orbit than the eggs of the metallic dragons.

In the distance, three more of this event occurred, then seven more, then thirty more, then several hundred more with an ever-increasing number until the glow became blinding to all who viewed it. The gods, having decided that that should be enough, attempted to remove the event and all rolled d1's, instead ending their own existences. The higher beings 'controlling' these events found each of their actions to be on a fated script to which they couldn't stray. Numerous parties were teleported together into a massive army, DM's powerless to stop it, joined their parties as guardian angelic's and the higher beings controlling these parties became fused with their characters. No one could stop this, no one could predict this, no one imagined that this could occur until now.

Suddenly, it all ceased. The light blinked out of existence, the dragon eggs were engulfed in their respective rifts, the adventurers began blinking out of existence, one by one and the universe began to strain before it too, shattered.

Chapter 1

Wind is howling, fire surrounds, massive eggs of a multitude of colours orbit around me in two perfect circles and the ground is fast approaching. I am falling to the ground below, surrounded by orbiting eggs of a beast I have never seen, music permeating the air somehow and fire completely covered my being like the scales of a dragon.

Music link: /watch?v=csgPEoKL8m4& Incomplete

Seconds from the ground, I notice my skin replaced by the shiniest of chrome scales, a skeletal tail piercing my lower back, small tail-like growths appearing around it and six new wings sprouting out of my back. I am given no time to react to this occurrence as I immediately come into contact with the ground and make a crater rivalling Russia in size. Surprisingly, I felt no pain and suffered no injuries but upon attempting to stand, I fell. The same occurred on my next three attempts while on my fourth, I'd gotten used to the unexpected addition of weight on my back and could stand again. Behind me were four tails of unique appearance and three pairs of wings, each pair radiating a unique energy completely unknown to me.

The first pair of wings are angelic and golden with lightly glowing feathers of the most pristine quality, the second pair of wings are draconic and slowly shifted between every colour possible with scales that overlap and seem to pulse with a powerful energy and the final pair of wings are skeletal with an ethereal membrane between each bone and glowed a sickly, pale blue. Before I could inspect my tails, hundreds more experienced this individually, one after another like a rainstorm with meteorites replacing the water. Not wanting to be grounded during the inevitable explosions, I began flapping my six new limbs in an instinctual rhythm that caused me to ascend quickly to a massive elevation upon which to watch the inevitable fallout occur. It was an awe-inspiring event to spectate.

With every landing came an explosion of radiation that evaporated the earth, melted the stone and shone with a multitude of colours that contrasted with each other uniquely as if with every explosion a new rainbow of colours came into existence. Moments before impact with the floor of the ever-growing crater, the dragon eggs would merge with the falling being. Soon hundreds of draconic humanoids flew up to greet me, each with unique wing and tail combinations and a unique aura of radiance. We each tried to communicate and found ourselves to be speaking completely distinct languages, completely unique dialects and yet we understood what was spoken as if it was our native languages. We didn't have enough time to ask much of each other before thousands of beings teleported into place in the centre of our crater, one by one.

The first one was a human in bandit gear, followed closely by thousands of other beings of varying races and gear. Various magical signatures appeared in their ranks including those of draconic origin, holy, corrupt and even a few of royal blood. The noise from the arguments below is thunderous but similar arguments occur between us as well. While we argue, an army of humans in shogun armour appear around the edge of the crater and slowly approach. Luckily, we notice the presence and dive down into the adventurer to warn them and begin preparations for a united defence. Suddenly, the music in the air changes.

Music link: /watch?v=6JapDyUwAu8& Incomplete

We unleash a primal battle cry, followed closely by a battle cry from the adventurers and we charge upon the incoming shogun army, magic is raging in the air, breath attacks flying towards our new enemies, flames of varying elements were flying with us in our battle. It was chaos, pure and simple. The adventurers were racking up kills at a faster rate than us while simultaneously suffering the most casualties, the shogunate were getting slaughtered and couldn't seem to use magic in any context and we draconic were suffering no casualties and offering air support to the adventurers until we were the only side remaining. The adventurers all died in the onslaught along with the shogunate.

In conclusion, we poured the purest of natural mana into orbs and merged them together, each orb having a small amount of our unique mana coating the outer layer. We did this until we were holding the largest orb of mana collectively and decided one of us to be able to compress it into the size of the original orbs would be our ruler. It was a lengthy process but eventually, I was the one of us to achieve victory and placed the orb into the soil in the centre of the crater before we all took flight and I restored the crater back into untouched land. In the process, we each gained a magic circle unique to our species and vowed to return to this spot in two hundred years.

With that, most of us left immediately into the distance to adventure across this planet. Once I was the last one here, I implanted strong ley lines into the ground here and buried four thousand dragon eggs around a mana core I condensed from pure draconic energy and I left just before a god could inspect the area in which the battle had just taken place.


	2. Chapter 2

True Draconic Rebirth

Societies thrive in secret,

They thrive alone,

They thrive in the dark,

They do this in the night

And they do this in peace.

Sometimes though,

It comes to light,

Into view

And brings conflict,

Conflict that brings battle

And battle brings war.

We want nothing such

But they left us with no choice on both occasions.

We did not start those wars,

We were invaded by those that 'claimed' our territories,

We fought back

And they were slaughtered.

Do not use up your chance for good humans.

Chapter 2

Over the years we, as a species, have decided to hide ourselves and become solitary. Who would have believed someone if they said 'this species here is solitary and nomadic'? Very few would the fool and that would be besides the point, after all, he would be dead by the day after with his head removed and satanic symbolism carved into his flesh. These days, we just stay hidden among human populations from other factions as tourists and travelling scholars. Three days per town at minimum unless tracked, two years at most unless in conflict except for our couriers who come and go on a whim and the exception, me. I'm currently disguised as a student in school, learning all I can and writing it all down. All information goes to editing and adding to our laws. Laws that, mind you, are getting harder and harder to implement what with the growing popularity of technology although we are already above them on that standpoint on that front but they are catching up fast. I have just finished updating the laws and uploading the updated laws to our global network. It is time for me to head towards our point of origin and prepare for the arrival of the rest of us. Oh well, time to fly to Japan.

The walk out of town is leisurely and slow with me recording the experience and dictating the scenes. The pub is full of drunken rioters again, the cathedral is preparing for the arrival of a legendary sword, the academy is attempting to get me into the class that I'm skipping, a policeman is attempting to overpower me, the local forest is on fire and the tourist trap is bustling with scammed foreigners like any other day. The roads are cracked and busy with traffic, the path is transitioning between holey tarmac and cobbled granite, the oak trees are thinning out and pines are taking their place, clouds are beginning to cover the sunny day. I have just broken into a sprint and lost the officer before truly beginning to run one outside the line of sight of the police, my small disguise dissolving into the air while my much larger body fades in as the replacement and I spread my wings to take flight, not caring about the shocked onlookers as I takeoff and say goodbye to the ground. Recording over, now onto the flight. The air is cool today as I fly in low altitude towards my destination while my AI searches human databases for the location of my destination for information, farmland below is soon replaced by ocean and I fly lower to get a better look at the marine life. -Alert- =New children registered= =Registration: Volt Yang Blanc= =Registration: Bolt Yin Blank= -Alert- =New magic type registered= Registration: Thunderous spectral= =Current user: Bolt Yin Blanc= Well, that's something. "Display current population" my gravelly voice commands into the hidden mic. -Alert- =Current population: 739 Adults, 487 Teens, 47 Children, 13 Hatchlings, 3 Eggs= -Suggestion, check compiled information- "Yes, yes. Alright, check requested information" I command. I'm not going to go over more of these logs in the future.

Upon arriving near the coast of Japan, I summoned a wooden boat of personal design and landed onboard. An illusion fell over me, turning me human while I sailed to the nearest docks. I was on a rowboat and had a fake passport illusioned into my passport template, I was arrested at the docks by disguised supernatural that were found dead the day after with by our usual assassination techniques except without their supernatural bodies hidden in this case. I made my way across japan and to the town that had settled in our absence, none of us had been here in one hundred & ninety-nine years and in our absence, Devils had 'claimed' our territory but they had also kept the place relatively peaceful and unscarred. Once I had made it into town, I went to my new house, the one my AI registered under my new alias.

One I had entered my new home, I increased the quality of my illusion to reality-bending levels, I summoned my belongings and hoard, I placed runes and wards around the house that would systematically eradicate all foreign mana that would dare intrude my humble abode, scattered holy artifacts around the house, planted magical crops in my garden and carved my alchemic circle into the centre of every room in the house. My magic suppression suddenly turned off once I had finished those processes and I went to bed or as the humans would call it, I buried myself in the gold of my hoard and fell asleep. The sleep was uneventful and dreamless but I was awoken by my localised alarm. I got up, got dressed, disguised my battle armour to look like the local school uniform, suppressed my mana, ate a vegan breakfast of wolfsbane toast, withering apple juice and draconian fire scale melon and left to go to the local school, Kuoh Academy for my first day. I had just bypassed all the paperwork because the technology used by humans and devils is just so low tech that our basic phones automatically hack into every one of their systems. Anyway, entry over.


End file.
